gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Swift
The Buckingham Swift is a two person shuttle-civilian helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV's second episode, The Ballad of Gay Tony and in The San Andreas Flight School Update for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The helicopter is heavily based on the AgustaWestland AW109. Locations *The Swift is available at the west Algonquin helipad near the West River during the beginning of the game to the end of the game. After the completion of the game, the Gold Buzzard will replace the Swift instead. Obtaining after game's completion ;Swift with side doors closed From the "Missions" menu on Luis' phone, choose the mission Caught with your Pants Down and meet Yusuf Amir at Star Junction. Get in his helicopter and fly to any GTA IV/TLAD/TBoGT safehouse and land the helicopter in the parking space. Immediately kill Amir and yourself. The mission will fail, spawning you at the hospital. The Swift will now be at that current safehouse for you to obtain. You can also obtain the Swift with side doors closed by doing the club management mission featuring Bruce Spade. You can either complete the mission and keep the helicopter, or kill Bruce and fly away. Take it to any parking space to save. You can't, however, redo club missions after they are completed, so it's only available at one point. ;Swift with side doors open From the "missions" menu on Luis' phone, select the mission ...Blog This! and meet Gay Tony at the helipad. Immediately kill Tony and then The Celebinator (killing The Celebinator first will fail the mission and Tony will fly away). The mission will fail and you will now have a Swift at your disposal. Save it at any parking space if you want to keep it. GTA V * Available on the protagonists' helipads after downloading the DLC GTA Online * Can be bought for $1,600,000 (Flying Bravo) or $1,500,000 (Classic) on ElitasTravel.com Gallery Swift_TBOGT.png|A Swift in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Swift-TBoGT-front.jpg|A Swift in flight. TBoGT-Swift-Weapons.jpg Swift_-_TBoGT.jpg Swift-GTAV.jpg|A Swift in Grand Theft Auto V. Swift-GTAV-Front-SocialClub.png|The Swift on Rockstar Social Club. Trivia * The Swift bears a "Santo Capro" (with "Santo" meaning "Holy" in Italian and Spanish and "Capro" being Italian for "Billygoat") livery with an emblem resembling a Sea Goat (Capricorn) and the year 1898. The same emblem can be seen on Yusuf Amir's tracksuit jacket that he wears. Combined with the fact that he owns the helicopter, and wears the jacket, Santo Capro might be a company that the Amir estate runs. * When the blades of the Swift rip apart, they will turn black instead of white and before they rip apart, one blade will be of darker colour and will be twisted. * The Swift can only hold two people, however in ...Blog This!, Luis, Tony, and The Celebinator all ride in one. * This is the second vehicle to be exclusive to GTA IV: Episodes from Liberty City and brought back through DLC in GTA V. The first was the Rhapsody. * It's the first helicopter featured in a GTA V DLC, being re-introduced in The San Andreas Flight School Update. Navigation }} de:Swift (IV) es:Swift pl:Swift Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters